The Winchesters meet the Earps
by Wolflover235
Summary: The Winchesters find themselves drawn to a strange town called Purgatory. Things only get crazy from there.


_**A/N: Okay, first of all, I have to say, this is my FIRST crossover I never thought I'd actually make one, too much complications between different realms. But this...**_

 _ **A friend told me about the show Wynonna Earp, and I decided to give it a try. Already, I saw a resemblance and this suddenly popped into mind.**_

 _ **Especially when my friend started saying how cool it would be if these two shows had a crossover.**_

 _ **Anywho, enough talking. A little about this story, it won't really take place at any certain time, and doesn't really have a plot, other than the two meeting.**_

 _ **So... I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: We're going... To Purgatory?**_

It was like any other normal day, at least, normal for the Winchesters. Checking out for cases that drew a little too much attention.

As usual, Sam spoke up first, "Hey. I think I found something."

"Let's hear it." Dean sighed.

Sam was silent for a few minutes, staring at the computer screen in pure confusion.

"Um... There's been a murder in a town called... Purgatory..." Sam trailed off, constantly re-reading the title.

"... Come again? Did you just say...-"

"Yeah. Apparently it's a small town. Um... Less than 2,000 residents." Sam explained.

Silence.

Dean shook his head, "Um. Wow. And I thought we'd seen the whole world by now. Purgatory? Really? I mean..."

"Yeah. Seems the town has quite the history..." Sam read between the lines, dates of deaths.

"Well, that must explain the small population, and how we've never heard of the town before?!" Dean was still trying to get his head wrapped around the information.

"Maybe. Wanna check it out?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Let's go to Purgatory." Dean stood, before he caught himself, "Never thought it'd feel so normal to say that again."

* * *

 _2 days later_

The GPS proved they weren't just seeing things. Two days later, they were passing a large billboard with the large letters: _Welcome to Purgatory._

"Okay. Now I've seen everything." Dean sighed.

10 minutes later, they found the sheriff's station Their usual starting place.

"Hello, my name is Agent Smith this is my partner, Agent-"

"Yeah. I'm gonna stop you right there, Agents. I don't recall calling for FBI." Sheriff Nedley broke Dean off uninterested.

"Yet here we are. Look, we were sent here because-"

The sheriff cut Sam off too.

" Never have I heard from any Federal Agents. Now get outta my-"

"I'll take it from here, Sheriff." A young, red-headed woman approached them.

The Sheriff nodded at her before mumbling something under his breath while leaving.

Something like: " _Damn tourists. When do we get those anymore?"_

"Hello. Welcome to Purgatory. What brings you two... Um... Agents, here?" The lady asked.

"Um, well, you see. We heard that there was a recent murder case, and the town itself has a pattern history..." Sam explained.

"Well, yes, we get a common disappearance of people, but usually it's solved quickly." Nicole explained.

"Really? By whom?" Dean asked.

* * *

It was evening, and Sam and Dean... Well, mainly Dean, had found the local bar.

"Well, if this Purgatory has a bar, I think I can learn to like it here." Dean commented.

"Dean, remember why we're here, we're not even sure what we are after." Sam said.

"Ah, we'll figure it out in the morning. Have a drink, Sammy." Dean said.

"Nah. I'm good." Sam said.

"Hello. I heard two newbies just came into town. Can I welcome you to some drinks on the house?" A young woman with long brunette hair came up to their part of the bar.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds great." Sam spoke first, which made Dean glance at him for a second.

A second ago, he was bent on getting out.

"I'm Waverly, by the way." The girl smiled before walking away.

It was quiet for a while as Sam and Dean found a seat.

Dean took a long, look over Sam, and couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Sam looked at him confused, that _Look_ Dean had seen was fading.

"Wow. I've never seen you give someone that look in a _long_ time." Dean smiled at him.

"What look." Sam shifted nervously, the new look on his face saying, _What're you talking about?_

"Dude. It's fine. She's all yours." Dean offered.

Sam laughed, embarrassed, "No, I was _not_ looking at her like that."

"Whatever you say." Dean said.

* * *

Later that night, Sam and Dean finally found a hotel to stay at.

Not before they had their first encounter.

A couple men were following them. They were being swift about it, but Sam and Dean were good at sensing these things.

Dean finally decided to speak up, "Okay. Stalking is not going to end well for you. Show yourselves."

The two men approached them.

A smirk was on their faces, and there was something about them that immediately identified them as Not Human.

"We just come to inspect the newcomers. Not everyday someone comes to town drawn to the history." One of the men spoke.

Sam slowly began withdrawing a gun from his side that had been well hidden, Dean prepared to follow suite.

Then, the two men before them began to show their true colors, literally.

Their eyes glared red, and a low and deep laugh errupted from them.

"Those things don't work on me!" The demonic being roared out, before moving up to them.

Sam shot once, hoping it would at least slow it down, but it barely grazed it.

He continued to shoot, even as the demon approached him, unfazed by the assaults, until he reached him, tossing Sam a good three feet away.

Dean then came forward, drawing the Demon Blade, now that he knew what they were dealing with.

He rammed the blade into the unsuspecting demon, awaiting the electric flickers to ensure its death.

But.

Nothing happened.

Dean stared at the being in pure confusion and shock.

The demon laughed again, and repeated the assult he had on Sam.

"That doesn't work on me either!" The demon laughed.

"No." Another voice, a female voice sounded, "But this does!"

The loud sound of a gun firing had both Sam and Dean jumping in anticipation.

Suddenly, the demon before them had a bullet in its head, and the ground beneath it began to open into a fiery depth, in which the demon was sent under.

Another gunshot went off, getting the second demon who had stood on the side, currently stunned.

After the second demon vanished under ground, it was eerily silent.

Dean's head spun around to the person possessing the weapon.

He could tell that just by the look, the gun wasn't normal.

 _What the hell is that?_ He thought.

After a few more seconds, the two brothers finally got themselves off the ground.

"Hey. Thanks for the-"

"Stop." The girl cut Sam off, pointing the gun at him warily, "I didn't say I was saving your life. How do I know you're not a Revenant?"

"A what?" Sam asked confused, though he was putting his hands up in cautious surrender.

"If you are referring to those red eyed... Things. We're not them." Dean spoke up, bravely and quickly, making his way next to Sam, if not to stand in front of him, which she focused on him then.

"One way we can find out." She said carelessly, cocking her gun.

 _'This chick was crazy. And had a gun. A hot chick with a gun, but...'_ Dean thought to himself.

"Wynonna, stop, they're not Revenants. They were at the bar just a couple hours ago, and the Sheriff's before that. I think they want to help with this stuff." Waverly came to her side.

Wyonna was in thought for another long few minutes, before finally lowering her gun.

Then, she approached them.

"So, why do you want to help? How did you even hear about this kind of stuff? Everyone else in this town thinks I'm... _We're_ crazy." Wynonna asked.

"Believe me, we may even know of more things than you do." Dean said.

Wynonna eyed them curiously.

"Really?" She finally managed.

"Yeah. Maybe in the morning we can talk." Dean said.

"Okay. Yeah. Sorry about earlier. What are your names again?" Wynonna asked.

"My name is Dean Winchester. And this is my brother, Sam." Dean said.

"I am Wynonna Earp. This is my sister, Waverly." Wynonna returned the favor.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, I decided to stop it here. But I could make another chapter of them meeting the whole group. And maybe even bringing Cas into it. All depends on my will to write, and of course, the reviews.**_

 _ **Also, yes I know that Waverly is into girls, kind of. But I really thought I saw a crazy crossover romance between Waverly and Sam rather than Waverly and Dean.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if any of them were out of character. That's the struggle of a crossover, I guess.**_

 _ **Leave some reviews**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
